1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new axial flow pumps improving the qualities of the currently available conventional pumps.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Centrifugal pumps include a motor driven impeller and a spiral stationary stator to provide a pressurized fluid output. FIGS. 1a and 1b show a diagram of a conventional centrifugal pump, including an Impeller R, a Spiral V, an Outlet S, and Inlet E, and an Impeller eye O.
In the conventional centrifugal pump, at least two major difficulties are encountered as follows:
1) losses due to water or liquid leaks between the water inlet and outlet, i.e., the return of the water to the impeller eye, with a decrease in suction; and PA1 2) the cavitation effects in the impeller. Upon reaching the impeller eye, the very fast whirl of the liquid "breaks the threads", creates cavitation, and wears out the buckets of the impeller, with a resultant loss in efficiency.